


[Podfic of] The Billionaire’s Bidding

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Harlequin prompt 52: When idle, slacking billionaire’s son Jensen Ackles lends a helping hand to his old childhood friend, he gets a lot more than he’s bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Billionaire’s Bidding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Billionaire’s Bidding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168547) by raina_at. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1Of8zQg) [73 MB, zipped] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 2:49:47 


End file.
